Dragon with a Heart
by Dog Demon Sisters
Summary: Kagome's a tomeboy who is dating Inuyasha. Then one day finds him cheating on her with the popular girl. Kagome goes to a childhood friend for help. SessxKag YAY CHAPTER EIGHT IS UP!
1. The Fluffinator

**Dragon with a Heart**

Chapter One: The Fluffinator

Kagome is a tomboy who lives with her grandmother Kaede. Her parents died when she was 3 years-old. Her mother was pregnat with her brother back then. She did martal art when she was 4 years-old. Now Kagome Higurashi's 15 and dating Inuyasha Inuyoukai.

Kagome was getting her books then someone called her name. "Kagome!" She turned around and saw Inuyasha.

"Oh hey Inuyasha." Kagome said with a kiss on Inuyasha's cheek.

"What class do you have this year?"

"First period is Myouga-sensai."

"I hate that guy! He kept acting like my brother and I are prince because of my father."

"Thats what you get when your the son of the man who owns Inu-corp."

"Feh. Wait 'til he hears you're my girlfriend."

"Whatever."

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" They both turned around to see Sango Taijin and Miroku Houshi.

"Hey Sango whats up?"

"Well since you asked theres this new girl and she's all ready popular in one day I bet less then a hour."

"Sango school started 2 minutes ago."

"I was talking about yesturday."

"I don't care."

"Well like I was saying she has all the hot guys well exept Sesshomaru of course."

"Duh nobody can break the Fluffinators icy heart."

Then a cold, dark voice came behind Kagome. "What did you say about me?" Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru Inuyoukai.

"Oh hi Sesshomaru. I was just...OH look at the time gotta go!" Kagome said nervouly and ran off with the speed of light. Sango stood with the rest of the gang '_She always run like that. I sometimes wonder if she's human.'_

Kagome ran as fast as she could to a corner. "Man that was close."

"What was close?"

"AAAAHHHH!" Kagome kicked the person on the cheek and opened her eyes and saw Koga. "Oh Kami Koga I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Kagome. Did you work on that kick it was pretty hard?"

"Umm yeah I guess."

"So did you dump that baka yet?"

"For the millionth time I did not dump Inuyasha yet and I'll let you know when I do."

"All right well I gotta go to class see ya."

"Yeah me too, bye." Kagome walked to class and found her friends sitting by each other. "Hey you guys."

Sango looked up and saw Kagome. "Oh Kagome thank Kami you're all right!"

"Yeah Sango it's a miracle." Kagome said sarcasticly. "So what did Fluffinator said when I left?"

"He said 'You're not worth my time' and walked away."

"Kami, I hate it when he thinks he's higher then everyone else!"

"We all do Kagome." Sango said with a smile.

"Yeah my brothers an asshole everyone knows that." Everyone laughed at Inuyasha's remark.

"All right class take your seats and turn to page-" Myoga stop when he saw Inuyasha. "Mr. Inuyoukai it's a pleasure for you to be in my class!"

"Yeah same here Myoga." Inuyasha said sarcasticly but Myoga didn't notice.

Kagome was looking out of the window and saw the garden. Then something caught her eyes. '_Sesshomaru? Whats he doing down there?' _

"Myoga-sesnsai may I be excuse for a moment?"

"Why would I let you be excuse Miss. Higurashi?"

"Because I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend."

"Oh my apoligize Miss. Higurashi of course you may go." Kagome left to the garden.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru sitting on a bench looking at a moonflower. '_Wow he looks so lonely I didn't kow he could be lonely.'_

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru head jerked up. "What is it wench?"

"I wanted to say sorry about the Fluffinator thing."

"So you do still remember in 6th grade that Inuyasha fluffed my hair up."

"Yup! So why are you out here?"

"Thats none of you con-" Sesshomaru stoped when Kagome sat next to him.

"You should stop acting like your the king of the planet. Even if you are the heir to the Inu-corp."

"I do whatever I with wench."

"Kagome."

"Excuse me?"

"My name it's Kagome. Sesshomaru we've known each other since 3rd grade and you can't even say my name right."

"I'll call you whatever I want."

"See there you go again act all mighty. People don't really like it."

"I don't give a damn what people think."

"But you don't have to be so rude. What if you were in danger and nobody helped you because you were so mean?"

"Then I'll just die."

"Do as you wish Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said sarcasticly. "I swear your the coldest person I have ever met. Do you even know how to be nice for once in your life. You started acted cold in 5th grade we used to be best friends what happened? What made you like this?"

"It's none of your concern woman! I act what I wish to act."

"So you act like a icy prince!"

"Hold your tongue!"

"No I won't, you may treat other people like this but not to me!"

"This Sesshomaru will not made fool from a bitch like you!"

"A bitch like me! How dare you worthless jerk!"

"ENOUGH I DO NOT HAVE TO STAND HERE AND BE FOOLED BY A WORTHLESS HUMAN!"

"AND I DON'T HAVE TO STAND HERE AND BE INSALTED BY A DEMON! FOR YOUR INFORMATION I'M ALSO A MIKO!'' That left Sesshomaru shocked. "SO SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL ALSO GET A DEMON SLAYER WHO WILL KICK YOUR ASS AND I'LL PURIFY YOUR BUTT BACK TO KYOTO!"

Kagome walked out of the garden. Leaving Sesshomaru thinking about the past.


	2. Remember the Past

**Dragons with a Heart**

Chapter two: Remembering the Past

Flash Back 3rd grade

_"Ok class we have a new student. You may come in now." Then a child with silver hair came. "Class this is Sesshomaru Inuyoukai. Please make him feel welome. Sesshomaru you can sit next to Kagome. Please raise your hand Kagome." _

_Kagome did what she was asked to do. Sesshomaru sat in the empty seat next to her. "Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi." Sesshomaru turned to her._

_"Hi I'm Sesshomaru Inuyoukai."_

_"Cool name, Professional Killer"_

_"Yeah I've been doing martal arts since I was 2 years-old."_

_"Me too but I been doing it since I was 4. I don't think I can be better then you."_

_"Trust me you'll be great!"_

_"Thanks I needed to hear that other then my sensai."_

_"What about your parents?"_

_"...so you want me to show you around the school at recess?"_

_"Umm sure since I don't know the school much and I have to friends."_

_"Hey I could be your friend."_

_"Yeah that'll be awsome."_

_"Alright then promise we'll be best friend friends forever." Kagome stuck out her pinky fingure._

_"Promise." They held each others pinky and let go. Then they did there work._

_Then a note flew on Sesshomaru's desk. When he opened it Kagome saw Sesshomaru stare at the note with shaking hands. "Sesshomaru whats wrong?"_

_Sesshomaru shock his head. "Nothing you should worry about."_

_"All right if you say so." _

_Recess started and Kagome was looking for Sesshomaru. 'Where is he?' Kagome heard punching and yelling. She went to cheack it out. Kagome hid behind the wall she heard everything from there._

_"Don't go near my girl you white haired freak." Koga said as he kicked him in the stomach. Kagome couldn't take it anymore she ran out of her hiding spot and ran to Sesshomaru's side._

_"Kouga stop hurting Sesshomaru! He didn't do anything to you!"_

_"Yes he did Kagome you're my girl I'm not letting this freak come and have you."_

_"For the love of Kami I'M NOT YOUR GIRL!"_

_"Whatever come on boys." Koga and his gang left. _

_Sesshomaru was concious and saw Kagome. "Hey Sesshy are you all right?"_

_"Sesshy?"_

_"Yeah your names kinda long so I thought I'll give you a nickname."_

_"Cool Kags." Kagome smiled at her new nickname._

End Flash Back

'_I remember now. Kagome was so kind to me back then.'_ Sesshomaru stood to find Kagome.

"That stupid, idiot, jerk. I don't even remember how we ever became friends!" Kagome said out loud.

"I was a new kid..." Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru kneeling on a wall. His bangs covering his eyes. "...I was arranged to sit next to you. Then we got to know each other. We both did martal arts but start in differant ages. After that I got a note on my desk, I had to meet Koga in the back of the school. He and his gang were knocking the shit out of me. Then I lost concious, when I woke up I saw your smiling face. Then we gave each other nicknames. Thats how we met each other, Kags."

Kagome did a little smirk. "Then can you answer the question why you became such a jerk?" Sesshomaru lifted his head up to let Kagome see his eyes. That caught Kagome to gasp '_His eyes are so golden and pure.' _

"That I can not tell you yet." Sesshomaru began to leave then stopped. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Then he fully left. Kagome stood in the hall way alone. '_What changed Sesshomaru was a jerk in the garden and now he's...he's nice. He even apoligized. I'll think about him later I got to go to 2nd period.'_

Kagome ran to second period. When she got there she saw Sesshomaru sitting near the window. '_Great Sesshomaru's in my class I wonder what torture he'll do to me today.' _Kagome said sarcasticly.

Kagome went to sit next to Sesshomaru. '_Let the torture begin.'_ But what he said was the last thing she would think he would say.

"Hey Kags."

"Ok wheres the cameras?"

"What are you talk about?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Well because I thought we could be friends again."

Kagome smiled. "We promised each other that we'll be best friends forever anyways."

"So you do remember how we met."

"I'm a women of my words."

"And I'm a man of my words."

"Hey you wanna hang out with me and the others after school we were going to the movies."

"Others?"

"Yeah Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku wanna come?"

"I'll try not to argue with my little brother, but will the others mind?"

"Of course not besides I'm paying."

"All right I'll come."

"Great! Meet us at the Plaza...Sesshy." Sesshomaru did a small smile. Kagome started to write down the notes. Sesshomaru just stared at her for a moment then started to write down the notes too.


	3. Movie Time

**Dragon with a Heart**

Chapter Three: Movie Time

Kagome and the others were waiting for one more person but he hasn't arrived yet. Inuyasha was getting impatient as always. "Damn it Kagome! Who the hell are we waiting for!"

"Stop complaining Inu, I'm paying. Besides it's a surprise.'' Kagome said with a shiver.

Kagome are you all right here take my jacket. Any ways boy or girl?"

Kagome took the jacket. "Boy."

"Are you cheating on me?"

"No."

"Is it Koga?"

"No."

"Then who is it?" Kagome was getting annoyed by these questions.

"Shut up and wait he's going to be here any moment!"

"All right I was just asking."

"God Inu I swear you're the most annoying person ever."

Then a warm voice came behind them. "Try living with him."

Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru. "Oh hey Seshy."

"WHAT!" Kagome and Sesshomaru covered there ears. Inuyasha's head was boiling, that it looks like he's going to explode.

"What the hell Kagome!"

"What?"

"What do you mean what! Why the hell is Sesshomaru here!"

"He's the guest I was talking about." Then Sango looked at Kagome.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah Sango?"

"Is he that boy you met in 3rd grade?"

"Yeah."

"Oh you also told me you-" Kagome went near Sango in a second.

"It's nothing really, right Sango?" Kagome gave Sango a deadly glare.

"Y-yeah n-nothing." Kagome went to the ticket stand and everyone fallowed.

"What do you guys want to see? Sesshomaru you pick."

"Hnnn how about Final Destination 3?"

"That sounds great! Final Destination 3 it is." Kagome went to pay everyones tickets. When a hand stopped her. Kagome looked and saw Sesshomaru.

"I'll pay for everyones tickets."

"Thank Sesshy you're the greatest." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. "At least someone is nice around here. Exept you Sango I know you spend your money on Kohaku."

"Thanks Kagome." Sang said with a nervous smile. "Inuyasha, Miroku, I give you best of lucks." Sango said thinking Kagome's going to kill them.

"Very funny Sango. Well come on the movies going to start." Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's hand and drag them in the theaters.

"Come on I see perfect seats over there." Kagome wispered to the others. "The movies starting."

In the midddle of the movie someones head got pulled out of there bodies. Kagome closed her eyes and covered her ears. Sesshomaru saw and hugged Kagome hoping it will make her feel better. Kagome didn't notice just skooted closer.

When the movie was over Kagome still closed her eyes. "Kagome. Kagome the movie is over."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kagome opened her eyes and felt calm. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru with warm eyes.

"Thank you Sesshy." Kagome stood up and was leaving the theater. Sesshomaru was behind following. Inuyasha was waiting impatiendtly for all of them.

"Come on. Oh ya Sesshomaru nice pick on the movie it was awsome." Kagome was next to him.

"I didn't really like it. It was kind of scary."

"Kagome you're such a wimp."

"What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"The mest up kind."

"Thats true." Kagome went walking back home then stoped when someone called her name.

"Kagome!" Then a car was pulled up next to her. The windows rolled down and she saw Sesshomaru. "You need a ride?"

"Yeah that'll be great!" Kagome jumped to the other side of the pasenger seat.

They sat there with silence and haven't said a word. Until Kagome spoke. "Hey Sesshy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you got any new friends?"

"No the only friend I had was you."

"What about Kagura?"

"Who?"

"The one who's presedent of 'Sesshomaru Fan Club'."

"They kept bothering me but I don't know who this Kagura is."

"She is crazy about you. One time we had to do a project together and I had to go to her house. In her room is posters of you all over the wall and on her pillows." Kagome started to laugh out loud.

"Damn I'm not that charming."

"I think she just likes your hair."

"My hair?"

"Yeah, it's smooth and shiny."

"Uhhh thanks I guess."

"Sesshy pull up right there thats where I live."

"You live in a shrine?"

"No we just own it. It's called the Higurashi Shrine."

"Ohhh now I see."

"You are so clueless. Bye Sesshy." Kagome got out of the car and kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek. She closed the door and ran to her house.

Sesshomaru sat there with wide eyes. '_What just happened?'_ Then he drove back home.

Kagome layed on her bed. '_Oh I forgot to give Inuyasha his jacket back.'_ Kagome ran downstairs and ran through the naiborhood with a speed of light. Kagome ran fast and got to Inuyasha's house in 2 minutes.

Then Sesshomaru's car pulled up. Sesshomaru got out of the car and saw Kagome. "Kagome?"

"Oh hey Sesshy."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to give Inu his jacket back." Sesshomaru unlocked his door and...


	4. How could you?

**Dragon with a Heart**

Chapter Four: How could You?

and...saw Inuyasha with a girl she had never seen kissing. Kagome stood there shocked on her face. "**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**"

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome. "Ka-"

"No I don't want to hear it. What the hell we've been together for 3 months and you cheat on me! And who the hell are you bitch!" Kagome pointed at the girl.

"I'm new to the school my names Kikyo."

"So you're the whore who sleeping with all the guys? Inuyasha you're a fucking bitch and..." Kagome walked over to him and slaped and kicked him that sended him flying across the room. "...a dead thing to me." Kagome walked away.

Sesshomaru saw the whole thing. He now hated his brothers guts more then anything. Inuyasha got to his feet and ran to follow Kagome. Sesshomaru went and blocked Inuyasha's way.

"Get out of my way Sesshomaru."

"No little brother what are you going to do when you get there?"

"..."

"Exactly. If you want to make a fool of yourself again then go a head.'' Sesshomaru step a side.

"Who the hell needs her I got Kikyo." Inuyasha turned to look at Kikyo, but she wasn't there. "Hey where she go?" Then he found a note on the couch.

_Dear Inu-babe_

_Sorry but it ain't working out _

_so I think we should meet different people_

_I knew you'll understand._

_-Kikyo _

Inuyasha stood there mouth opened. '_What the hell I go out with two girls and ended up with nothin? Man this sucks.' _Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru, but he wasn't there too.

Kagome went to the park to blow off some steam. She kept kicking the tree until it had a dent. '_Damn that Inuyasha I swear he'll pay.' _Kagome went to Sango's house

Sango opened her door to see a red eyed Kagome. "OH MY GOD! What happened you look like shit?"

"H-he ch-cheat cheated on m-me." Kagome cryed on Sango's shoulder.

"Damn that jackass. Wait 'til I get my hands on him... I know a fantastic idea."

"What?" Sango dragged Kagome to her room. "We are going to make you a girly."

"NANI!"

"It's the only way to make him jelouse."

"Fine." Sango took out a 4 skirts and 10 shirts. "All right and time for the make up."

"Just hurry up and let this torture end." Sango put nearly everything on her eyeliner and lip gloss.

"Ok time to pick out your cloths." Sango pulled out a white t-shirt and a pink skirt. Kagome looked wonderful. "Oh my Kami Kagome you look kawaii."

"Thanks Sango. I can't wait to see Inuyasha's face." Kagome spent the night at Sango's house cause she felt so tired after everything that happened.

Tomarrow

Kagome and Sango walked to school together talking about the plan to make Inu-baka jelouse. "So Kagome since you're single who do you like now?"

"Hnnnn I'm not going to tell you."

"Awww c'mon thatsnot fair. I let you borrow my cloths, I did your make up. You're mean."

"Quit whining I'm not going to tell you because I don't like anyone." (A/N: She doesn't see it comming lol)

"Fine but you better tell me when you do like someone."

"Sure."

When they made it to school every guy kept asking Kagome out, but she denyed all of them even the cute ones. "Sango this is very annoying."

"Who cares? They think you're very hot. I did a great job didn't I?"

"Yeah you made me one of the sluts."

"How rude!"

"You know me rude and a mested up friend."

"That is soo true."

"Thank you." Kagome gave Sango a smile.

"Even when you look girly you act boyish."

"I'm only doing this to get Inu-baka jelouse."

"Thanks to my brillient idea." Kagome nearly laughed. "What I can be smart too."

"Suuuurrrrreee." Sango did a glare to Kagome. Kagome was ignoring it. Then she saw Inuyasha with another girl. " Oh Kami look it's Inuyasha."

Sango stopped to see. "That man whore. Looks like he got another slut."

Inuyasha turned over to see Sango. Kagome quickly turned around so he couldn't see her face. Inuyasha walked over to Sango still keeping his eye on Kagome. "Hey Sango who's she?"

"This is...a new friend of mine."

"Well are you going to introduce us?"

"NO!" Sango said flatly.

"Why not?"

"Well...because she doesn't like strangers."

"Well mabe I can change her mind." Inuyasha walked up to her, but Sango dragged Kagome away.

"Sorry Inuyasha but I got to show her around."

Finally they were out of his sight Kagome did a long sigh. "Thanks a lot Sango you're a life saver."

"No problem Kagie." They both went to different directions. Kagome went to her class and that one didn't have Inuyasha in it.

Kagome sat in her original seat whitch was next to the window. Sesshomaru entered class and saw another girl sitting in Kagome's seat. She was looking out the window. Sesshomaru went over to her. '_Wow she looks beautiful.'_

"Um excuse me?"

"Yes?" Kagome didn't turn her head around.

"Well ummm thats my friends original seat and she has short temper."

"Oh really?"

"Yes and I don't want yourself hurt."

"Thank you but I'm not moving."

"Please for your safty."

"Do you think your friend is special?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you think your friend is special?"

"Well she's the only friend I have."

"Do you like her?"

"As a friend."

"Do you think she's cute?"

"...that is kind of personal. Plus I don't even know you." Kagome turned around.

"Aww you don't think I'm cute?"

"Kagome!"

"The one and only."

"You look...different."

"I notice when you didn't know me."

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm trying to get a half-breed jelouse."

"Can I help?" Kagome did a evil grin.


	5. The Plan

**A Dragon with a Heart**

Chapter Five: The Plan

Kagome and Sesshomaru were at lunch talking about how to get Inuyasha back.

"So you know what to do with the-" but before Kagome can even finished her sentence Inuyasha called.

"Hey Sesshomaru!!!" Inuyasha said waving his hands in the air.

_'Damn.' _Kagome looked away and went behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru understood why she went behind him.

Inuyasha was in front of Sesshomaru and saw Kagome's hair. '_Hnnnnnn that looks familiar?'_ Then Inuyasha heard a growl.

Sesshomaru was glaring at Inuyasha with hatred in his eyes. "What do you want mutt?"

"Oh um I came to ask if I have borrow your car?"

"No."

"Then can I ask who's behind you?"

"You just did."

"Then who is she?!?!" Inuyasha was getting slightly annoyed

Sesshomaru did a little smirked. He loved seeing his half brother annoyed, hurt, or fooled.

"I'm not going to tell you." Then Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha fumming. '_His temper is really easy to turn on.'_

"Fine then I'll introduce myself." Inuyasha went behind Sesshomaru.

Kagome saw him coming and quickly turned her back to him. Inuyasha seemed a little confused. '_What did I do?'_

"Umm hey, my names Inuyasha Taiyoukai. What's yours?" Kagome didn't say a thing. Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru. "Why isn't she talking?"

"Maybe she doesn't like you? She is a miko after all."

"Shut your mouth!" A smile crossed over Kagome's lips.

"Fine I'll tell you the truth."

"What is it?"

"She's not good around strangers."

"Then why is she hanging around you?"

"Because you worthless half-breed I've been friends with her since 3rd grade."

"You had a friend? Am I getting punked?"

Sesshomaru cursed those punked shows. _'They are funny, but why does the half-mutt have to see them?'_

"No Inuyasha you're not getting punked I...just never told anyone."

"Why? Cause people will think you two are together?"

"...sure."

"Th-" Before he could finish his words the bell rang. "I'll talk to you guys later. See ya."

Kagome faced Sesshomaru and let out a long sigh. "Finally he's gone. I don't know how long I can be quiet."

"Indeed. That mutt talks too much."

"Yeah well we should go back to cla- SHIT!"

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked worriedly.

"I have the same class as him and you're not there."

"We have a problem."

"Yes we do."

"All right Kagome just don't go near him that's all no problem."

"Yes problem, he might see me."

"Look away all right?"

Kagome took a huge gulp. "Sure." Kagome and Sesshomaru went to there classes and both of them were worried.

Kagome reached class and saw Inuyasha at his regular seat. Kagome took a seat in the back corner, where Inuyasha couldn't see her. Inuyasha was bored so he looked around, then he spotted Kagome. Luckly she was looking out the window so he didn't see her face. Inuyasha looked around her to see if Sesshomaru was there, lucky for him he wasn't. Inuyasha went over to Kagome.

"Hey what's up?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome knew that voice and didn't do or say a thing. Inuyasha looked a little pissed that she's ignoring him (A/N Ha I luv short tempers) but he cooled off a few seconds later. '_All right I need to be nice so I can ask her out one day.'_

"So do you want to hang out sometimes?" Kagome nodded 'no'

"How about a movie?" Kagome nodded again 'no'

"Picnic?" 'no'

"Park?" 'no'

"...skating rink?" Kagome eyes widened. '_Kagome resist the skating rink. Remember don't go near him. you can go to the rink any time. Don't go with him.' _Kagome slowly nodded 'no'

"Ok then." Inuyasha went over to his seat.


	6. The Plan part 2

**Dragon with a Heart **

Chapter Six: The Plan part 2

Kagome was walking back home with Sesshomaru since they live near each other they thought both of them can walk home together for now on.

"Finally school is over! I can't keep quiet a second longer." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Well at least my brother didn't notice that the tomboy Kagome was not there."

"Duh. Inuyasha is to much of a baka for that. Are you sure you two are related?"

"We're half-related and I'm still waiting for the blood test." They both started laughing.

"Well I gotta go. My shrine is up ahead around this corner. Ja ne!" Kagome ran around the corner.

"Ja ne." Sesshomaru went the opposite way of the corner and to his apartment.

'_Damn I'm getting a headache from all these plans.'_ Sesshomaru went in his room and to the computer.

(now joining **_Kaggy0) _**)

'click'

**Kaggy0): **Wass Sesshy?

**Sessh (: **Nuthin much Kags.

**Kaggy0): **Well I 4got 2 tell u sumthin

**Sessh (: **wat is it?

**Kaggy0):** i knoe how 2 get the bastard jelous

**Sessh (: **r u goin to reveal ur secret? (sarcastic)

**Kaggy0):** YUP!!!

**Sessh (: **Nani! I was just jokin.

**Kaggy0): **well i was asking a guess question and u answered right

(now joining **_Sangie 3 _**)

**Sangie 3**:Hey Kagome Hi Sesshomaru

**Kaggy0):**hi sango

**Sessh (: **...

**Sangie 3:** Kagome did u told sesshy the whole entire plan?

**Kaggy0): **no only part of it

**Sessh (: **can u tell me now so i wont feel left out?

**Kaggy0): **srry well any ways u knoe the prom thats cumin up tomarrow?

**Sessh (: **Yea

**Kaggy0): **well im goin 2 go with a date and he's goin 2 c me with another guy. and he's going to see that im Kagome

**Sessh (: **who's goin to be ur date?

**Kaggy0): **YOU!!!!

**Sangie 3:** YOU!!!!

**Sessh (: **Nani? I never agreed to this

**Sangie 3: **cmon sesshomaru u have to 4 lil kagome

**Kaggy0): **sango i'm not 5

**Sessh (: **alrite i'll b lil kagome's date

**Kaggy0): **Stope that!

**Sangie 3:** awww we made wittl kagome angwy lol

(**Kaggy0)** has left the chat room)

**Sangie 3:** That was so hilarious lol

**Sessh (: **u didn't have to speak like a baby ya'noe

**Sangie 3:** I dont care. damn i gotta go ja ne.

(**Sangie 3 **has left the chat room)

(**Sessh ( **has left the chat room)

1 Hour Later

Kagome sat in her room thinking of what she was forgetting. '_Oh yeah I promised Sango we would go to the mall to look for prom dresses.'_ Kagome grabbed her coat and key and walked to the Tokyo Mall.

Sango was waiting outside for Kagome impatiently. '_Where the hell is she. She's all ready 30 minutes late.'_

Kagome ran to Sango. "Where were you? You're half an hour late. I am so mad at you Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome tried to catch her breath. "I should...be...made at...you"

"For what?"

"For talking like I was like a baby."

"Oh c'mon that was a hour ago. You can really hold a grudge can't you."

"Yes I can."

"Whatever. Come on lets go dresses are waiting!"

"Oh goody." Kagome said sarcasticly.

Kagome and Sango looked at many beautiful gowns but none of them were good enough to make Inuyasha jelous.

"Hey Sango what about this?" Kagome was silk in a light blue gown with glitter sparkling on the bottom. There was only one strap on the right side of the shoulder.

"It looks good but you'll need something to go with that."

"What?" Sango went to where the acceceries were, and pulled out two silky gloves that go up to the elbows. "Now that looks HOT!!! I don't knoe why you don't want to be a girly."

"Cause they only gossip and squeal and show many many weakness."

"But you look so kawaii! Many boys would love you."

"I don't care. All I want is a guy that is decent and only likes personality."

"No wonder you're so single all the time. Those kind of guys are rare."

"Like I said I don't care."

"You are one day dreamer."

"Whatever. Hey I gotta pay this and go to the park."

"Why?"

"For my adopted son remember?"

"Oh yeah Shippo."

"Yeah." Kagome undressed paid for it and left.


	7. Meeting at the Park

**Dragon with a Heart**

Chapter Seven: Meeting at the Park

Sesshomaru was in his room reading in a nice and quiet room. '_This is the life nice and peaceful.'_

"DADDY!!!"

Sesshomaru signed. '_Well it was good while it lasted.'_ "What is it Rin?"

Rin came in the room and on Sesshomaru's lap. "Can I go to the park? Pleeeeaaaaaassssee?" Rin did a little puppy look.

She looked so cute with her big bown chocolate eyes that Sesshomaru couldn't refuse. "...why? There is nobody to play with."

"Yes there is! My friend Shippo is there!" Rin instantly covered her mouth.

"Shippo? As in a boys name?"

Rin uncovered her mouth. "...maybe. But I really really wanna go. He and I have a lot in common. He was adopted to, by a teenage girl and I was adopted by a teenage guy."

"All right Rin, but I'm coming."

"Ok, but don't kill him. His mom does martal arts."

"I don't care. Now lets go."

Kagome came home looking for Shippo. "Hey Shippo where are you? Don't you want to go to the park today?"

Then out of nowhere something jumped out behind the couch and head towards Kagome. Kagome dodged and grabbed the tail. "Oh there you are Shippo. You need to work on you appearence."

Shippo smiled and said. "Ok."

"Why do you want to got to the park. There's nobody to play with."

"Yes there is. I told my friend that I would meet her around the jungle gym."

"Her? It's a girl?"

"... oh no."

"Oh yes. I have got to meet her. Is she pretty? Do you have a crush on her?"

Shippo's face went all red. "No nothing like that. We're just friends, nothing else. We just have a lot in common."

"Like what?"

"Well she was adopted too."

"Oh but I still wanna see her. What's her name?"

"Rin."

"Rin what?"

"I don't knoe. It's really hard to remember."

"Ok then."

"Mom."

"What?"

"Don't embarece me ok?"

"When did I embarece you?"

"You always talk about me when I was a kid and when you first got me."

"Well you should have said something."

"I did! You never listen."

"Ok whatever, let's just go to this park."

**(At the Park Entrance)**

"Come on Shippo! You have to be faster then that." Kagome said running ahead of Shippo.

"All right hold up."

Kagome ran up to the park entrance. "Winner!!!"

Shippo sat next to Kagome's leg. "No fair you have longer legs."

"You wanted to race."

"I thought you would go easy on me."

"Now you knoe that I wont." Kagome walked over to a branch above a bench. "So when is your girls friend coming?"

"She's not my girlfriend and we're here 3 minutes early."

"Okey whatever not my problem." Kagome waited until she saw Shippo with a little girl. '_Awww she looks so cute! She reminds me of myself if I was girly back then.'_

Kagome saw Sesshomaru sit on the bench below her. '_What is Sesshy doin here.'_

"Yo." Kagome said hanging unside down on the branch.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Sesshomaru looked a little white when he saw Kagome hanging. "Kagome what are you doing I almost had a heart attack."

"Well all I'm doing is hanging around. What are you doing here?"

"I'm watching my kid playing with her friend."

"Oh my gosh you're a father! Who's the mother? You are an baka to make another women pregne. You BAKA!!!"

"Wait Kagome I didn't make a women pregnet."

"Oh...so you adopted?"

"Yes damn it. You think I'm stupid enough to make a girl pregnet?"

"...maybe."

"You're being the baka here."

"Well sorry you should've made it more pacific!"

"Anyways what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with _my adopted son_. See you could've made it more pacific."

"Whatever. Which one is yours?"

"The fox demon. Yours?"

"The little human with the sun dress."

"What's her name?"

"Rin. Yours?"

"Shippo."

"Oh so your son is friends with my daughter?"

"And your the teenage person who adopted Rin?"

"Guess so." It became silent for a few minutes. "So...I see that you're back in your boyish cloths."

Kagome was wearing a baggy sweater with a hoddie over her with a hat, and baggy shorts two inches past her knee, and converse. "Well duh. I'm not going to look like a girly forever. Only when I see Jackass."

"Ok then."

**(Rin & Shippo)**

"Hey Shippo?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that your mom with my dad? "

"I guess so."

"They look so kawaii together."

"I bet they know each other from school or something."

"Looks like it. Hey, Shippo you wanna play a game?"

"Sure what?"

"Ok one of us will have a turn on a plan that will bring your mom and my dad together!"

"Hmmmm sure why not!"

"Great then we'll be brother and sister!"

"I call first."

"Ok what is it?"

"Well..."


	8. Let the Games Begin!

**Dragon with a Heart**

Chapter Eight: Let the Games Begin!

Shippo was looking for Kagome when he heard something in the kitchen. He ran to the kitchen and saw Kagome cooking dinner. '_Ok here's my chance I have to tell her now before time runs out.'_

Shippo went in and sat on the counter. "Mom can I ask you something?"

"What is it Sport?" Kagome asked without even looking at him.

"Well there's a Amusement Park tomarrow and I want to go with Rin."

"Yeah sure we'll go. When is it?"

"Tomarrow."

"All right then. Just don't have a girlfriend just yet." Kagome said teasingly.

"I'm not the one who's going to be in a relationship." Shippo muttered before going to the phone.

Shippo dialed a few numbers and had the phone closed to his ears. '_Come on pick up all ready.'_

_Ring Ring_

"FOR THE LAST TIME SESSHOMARU WONT GO OUT WITH ANYONE!!!" Rin shouted loudly on the phone.

"...Rin?"

"Oh sorry about that."

"Whatever I told my mom. Did you tell you're dad?"

"Not yet he's studying. Trust me you do not want to see him disturbed when he's studying."

"I'll take a note of that when he's my dad."

Rin saw Sesshomaru coming through the hallway. "My dad is out I'll tell him now."

"All right hurry."

_Click_

Rin ran to catch up to Sesshomaru. "Daddy!"

Sesshomaru turned to see a small girl run to him. "Yes, what is it Rin?"

"I want to go to a Amusement Park with Shippo." Rin gave him a small pout.

"Ok Ok."

Rin gave him a huge. "We're going tomarrow so get rid of any plans you have in mind."

"Never had any."

Rin ran and went to play. '_Hello new mother.'_

_**The Next Day**_

_**7:00 pm**_

"This is going to be fun." Shippo and Rin said together.

They were at the Amusement Park, Shippo and Rin were together. Kagome and Sesshomaru were behind them.

Shippo turned and faced Kagome. "Hey Mom is it all right if Rin and I went around the Amusement Park alone?"

Kagome smiled. "Sure Shippo if it's ok with Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "All right but meet us in the front of the gate in two hours sharp."

Rin and Shippo ran to the rides. Kagome watched as they ran, then looked at Sesshomaru.

"I notice that you're wearing a girly outfit."

"Yeah Shippo said that I should wear it, so I did. So you wanna ride something?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I guess theres nothing else to do."

Sesshomaru walked to the largest roller coaster. It was 250 feet high and Kagome wasn't the bravest girl with hights. Sesshomaru was acting relaxed and didn't care about the hight. He looked at Kagome, he could see her shaking.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Y-yeah I-I-I'm ok."

"Kagome you're shaking like a dog."

"N-no I-I'm n-n-not."

"Come on let's get o-" Seshomaru couldn't continue the ride already begun. Kagome screamed and held on to Sesshomaru's arm like her life is on the line. A few rolling and turning made Kagome stiff and she couldn't even move.

Finally when the ride was over Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. There were a little tears in her eyes.

"Kagome. Kagome come on. Kagome!" She looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me you hate Roller Coasters?"

She didn't answer Kagome was still stiff and couldn't even breathe. Sesshomaru slid his arm off and picked Kagome on her feet, he held her up until they were on a bench, Sesshomaru was a little worried about Kagome. He never seen her this scared at all.

"Wait here I'm going to get you a drink." Sesshomaru was about to move when kagome grabbed his arm. He stared at her, she was shaking her head 'no'. So he just sat beside her trying to comfort her. It worked a little bit, Kagome was breathing and you can see the brightness in her eyes.

"Are you fine now?" Sesshomaru asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah I'm fine now." Kagome said a little stiffly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of Roller Coasters?" Sesshomaru held Kagome close to him. "I was so worried you were going to faint."

"I'm not afraid of Roller Coasters Sesshomaru." Kagome said against his chest. "I'm afraid of ..." Kagome muttered the last part.

"What was that I couldn't hear you."

"I'm afraid of h..."

"What?"

"Hights! I'm afraid of hights!"

"Then you could've told me."

"I never told anyone not even Sango."

"Why?"

" 'Cause it's just troubling, I always ruin someones fun because of my fear."

"Like when?"

"Like 2 years ago my class was suppose to go to a mountain but we couldn't go because of **my fears.**"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk.Then it looked like he was about to blow. Finally he couldn't help but laugh.

"S-sorry Kagome hahahahahahaha."

Kagome got up and walked away. Sesshomaru ran up to get her. "Sorry Kagome but I always thought you were fearless, and after discovering your fear it's really rare to her that. Hights are so simple you just have to learn to be couragous."

"That still didn't help Sesshomaru."

"I didn't say it was suppose to."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome went chasing him. He was a little faster then Kagome was so it wasn't easy. Finally Kagome decided to get him off with a warning. "Can you stop annoying me just once?"

"No, its fun messing with you."

"What time is it?"

"7:15."

"Well come on we still gotta ride the UFO."

They didn't only ride on the UFO they went to all the rides and enjoyed themselfes for the night. When it was 8:30, they only had one more ride to go on. So they went to the only ride that was available the Faris Wheel.

"Hey Kagome can you handle the hight?"

"Y-yeah no problem." Kagome gulped.

When they were on the cart Kagome held onto Sesshomaru's arm. When they were on the top Kagome was shaking so much the ride stoped. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Great we're stuck."

"S-sorry." Kagome still held on to Sesshomaru's arm and he noticed that it was between her breast.

"K-Kagome can you let go now?" Kagome slowly let go. "Hey it's fine. Think about something else."

Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed. Finally she opened her eyes and freaked out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kagome held onto Sesshomaru.

"Ok that didn't work."

"No! It didn't work!"

"Ok just think that you know I'm here."

Kagome tried again and relaxed a lot. She was so calm now and she opened her eyes...she wasn't afraid anymore. She looked at the view.

"Everyone looks so tiny."

"Yeah and we can see the city from here to." Kagome looked up high.

"Wow it's beautiful."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "Yeah the view is perfect." Kagome looked at him. Sesshomaru quickly looked away, with a little blush on his cheeks. Then the Faris Wheel started to move. When the ride stoped roughly.

Sesshomaru and Kagome bumped into each other, and there lips connected. Sesshomaru's tougue went inside Kagome's mouth and she didn't push away. In fact she loved this feeling she didn't want it to end. When they pulled away Kagome and Sesshomaru blushed fiercely and they looked away.

It was there turn to get off, they didn't say anything to each other. They just walked to the front gate, where Rin and Shippo were waiting. They all went home without a word.

**Kagome's Room**

Kagome was laying on her bed thinking about Sesshomaru. '_We kissed. Oh my gosh this is totally awkward. What am I going to say to him tomarrow? The weird thing is that...I liked it, I really did. Oh no I don't want to like him. I don't want to feel hurt.'_ Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
